Destructive
by IgnitionP0INT
Summary: Its like a highly addictive drug that neither are willing to give up, no matter how much it poisons them. Rated T for swearing. Jetko.


I honestly have nothing to say for this except I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

"GET OUT!"

"I WAS GOING TO!"

SLAM!

A low guttural noise rumbled deep within his chest cavity, the fire bender simply glaring at the poor door the other had slammed on his way out, fists clenching and unclenching in an erratic pattern to calm the anger oozing from every pore as well as the fire that screamed to be let out. Instead, Zuko budged from the spot he'd been rooted to during his and Jet's shouting match in favor of shuffling towards the den, proceeding to fall heavily upon the couch, an arm shielding his eyes from the world, forcing himself to swallow around the lump that now constricted his throat.

Everything had been almost picture book perfect when they first started out, the two teens high off the love they both felt and received, then things turned for the worst, he supposed two 'basket cases' living together wasn't one of the best ideas they'd had, and they had plenty of bad ideas in their past.

Knock. Knock.

Exhaling through his nostrils, Zuko rose to his feet, trudging towards the front door, the fact that the knocking had been rather tranquil proved that whoever was on the other side of the door WASN'T Jet.

"Hey Zuko, I-," it was Katara, the girl stopping midsentence as she took in her friend's condition causing him to flinch, he'd forgotten to clean himself up, "What happened!? Zuko! You're, you're lips, you're eye, and you're-everything!"

"I uh," Zuko began sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly; "Got into another fight with Jet."

"ANOTHER?" Katara balked, Zuko offered a shy smile, the girl sighed, "Zuko lets clean you up."

Nodding timidly, he moved to the side, holding the door open to allow the girl entrance into the cozy abode before closing the abused door which he now noticed had spider web cracks within its wooden surface, he felt his anger flare to life once again, he'd have to get that fixed thanks to Jet.

Moving towards the bathroom, Katara had been surprised by the amount of damage their fight had caused, glass was shattered, things upturned, tossed about callously, not to mention the gravel in Zuko's voice, she pursed her lips, their friends knew about the destructive relationship the two older teens were in but none knew it was this bad.

"I'm out of bandages."

"That's all right." Katara assured, "I'll just use the healing water."

"Okay."

"I can call the others over if you want."

"I-," Zuko bit his lip in thought, "Okay."

* * *

"Jet?" Smellerbee blinked, "What are you-? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?"

"Easy there, Bee." Jet smiled tiredly, "I just need a place to clean up, maybe stay for the night."

An exasperated sigh escaped the girl as she slouched against the door frame, hip jutted, this was a familiar posture that Jet knew all too well, well enough to know he had to look sheepish.

"Fine." the tom-boy moved to the side, letting Jet pass,

"Thanks."

Moving into the den area, Jet spotted Longshot sitting cross legged upon the carpeted floor with numerous arrows placed out before him when their eyes met, a disapproving look crossed the silent boy's face. Smellerbee entered the room and sat upon the couch, gesturing for Jet to sit as well.

"Again, Jet?" Smellerbee complained, "I thought you two were past all that."

Longshot nodded.

"I know you guys, it's just, I don't know."

"We told you you should have left him alone."

"I KNOW all right!" Jet hissed, Smellerbee opened her mouth to retort, not the least bit fazed by Jet's outburst except Jet beat her to it, knowing full well what the girl was going to say, "And no, I'm not going to leave him."

"JET! You've got a black eye! Split lip! And god knows how many bruises!"

"HEY! I'm not the only one getting beat up here!" Jet defended, "Zuko's got his share of bruises!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Smellerbee spat, grabbing Jet by the elbow, "Jet, we're WORRIED about you! This relationship you have with him its, it isn't healthy!"

"Nothing I do is healthy. I'm a fucking masochist for god sakes, Bee!"

"Please tell me that's not the only reason you're with him."

"It isn't." Jet sighed, running a hand through his hair only to wince upon finding a lump, "I love everything about him."

Smellerbee looked to Longshot, looking for his input before sighing; she rose to her feet and offered their friend a hand,

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

"Thanks."


End file.
